When a new water main is installed, it is disinfected prior to being used to transport water. The typical disinfection method is super-chlorination of approximately 50 parts-per-million (ppm) of free chlorine. The chlorinated water may sit in the water main for a prolonged period of time, sometimes up to 24 hours. The main is then flushed with system water. This process requires a trailer stocked with pressure pumps, barrels to hold bleach, metering pumps, pressure gauges, generators to power the pumps, and a variety of piping. All of this equipment is prone to maintenance, which can be costly and time consuming.